


The Surprising, The Mysterious, and All the Rest of it.

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Inaccurate Timelords, M/M, guys ill actually finish this one i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: When Mario and Geno suddenly go missing, Rock makes a groundbreaking discover about Villager. It was about time anyway.





	1. Beginning of a Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> here we go kiddies

It was a relatively normal day.

The sky was a bleached cornflower blue as the sun hovered in the air, beating down on the world.

Something was off, a slight feeling of tension hung in the air, tying knots of dread of who ever noticed it.

Mario and Geno were missing.  As soon as the missing person's report was filed, everyone knew the consequences of the couple disappearing. 

Villager had heard the news almost immediately.

"I need to do something, real quick.."

He had whispered, his sweet voice darkened with mourning, the loss of two good friends. 

Villager had been in his coveted workshop for hours. Usually, Rock wouldn't go in there, save for the occasional repair that needed to be done on his legs and such.

This time, though, Rock felt his head almost cave in with worry. Villager usually wasn't in there for more than an hour or two.

Rock felt himself stop at the door of the small, garage-like room. His eyes were drawn to the doorknob, heart in the pit of his stomach.

Should he really do this...?

Rock hesitated, before pushing the door open with a tremendous amount of force.

 


	2. A Blue Police Box

The workshop was in total disarray, metal tools thrown about this way and that. In the center was a tall, ceramic blue telephone booth, doors facing all sides. A light glowed an ethereal white at the top. There was a bold lettering at the top.

"POLICE BOX", It read.

Rock drew toward the police box, thuds resonating with every step.  His stomach felt thrown around as his eyes widened, much like the tools laid before him.

The stall was towering him, almost as if it was omnipresent.

…Maybe 

Eventually, he was just inches away from the doors, shaking. Dread lay in his stomach. 

It was so small, yet something of importance was obviously in there. Or rather, someone of importance. 

Rock blinked a couple times, before giving a strong exhale, pushing the doors in.

His boots made a clang against the metal floor as he stepped in.

Inside was a giant room, a console supported by a column in the center. There were stairs placed about that lead to many places. Cords dangle from the ceiling, including the column itself. There was a circle of glass panes below, peering into what looked like an engine room.

Villager was wearing a long, bark brown overcoat, pacing around as he pulled levers and flipped switches, seeming to not even notice Rock walk in.

"...Villager?"

Rock's voice cut through the whirring of the mechanics around them.

Villager pulled one last lever before turning to face him.

"Rocko?" 

Villager moved toward him.

"Oh my god!"

Rock ran toward him, pulling the shorter into the hug.

"I was so wor-ried! You've been in here for hours!"

Rock started to cry, his words choking up.

Villager pat his lover's back, his expression sullen but genuine as he reassured him.

"Shh... It's okay sweetheart.."


End file.
